Flipside
by palmtoptiger13
Summary: If you dont like storys with OC's then this isn't for you. Mika has been surrounded with the hunt all her life, but up until now shes never hunted. Thats all going to change though now that sam, dean, and a whole bunch of her friends are out to find the thing thats ripped her family away from her.


This is the story of two girls and their travels through route 66 and oh wait i forgot their demon hunters! Mwahahahahahahah! This is slightly a Supernatural rip-off but who cares! I can do whatever I want, mwahahahahahhahaha. My characters are going to be tortured! Wella whatever on with the story!

Its not like all my life I conspired to be who I am. I actually had hopes and dreams, and a plan. God how I miss my plans. Since Lindsey and I hit the road, all hope of having a plan were thrown out the window. My names Mika. This all started about a month ago, when Lin showed up in my dorm room.

_Flashback (insert moody music here.) _

I fell back into my bed, another roommate bite the dust, figuratively of course. No one could last more than a week in the same dorm as me. Apparently, having a tiny weapons collection is VERY creepy. Whatever. Maybe after losing eight roommates in a month, I'll finally get the room to myself. I flipped myself up and walked over to my phone. I dialed a familiar number, and sat down. Ring. Ring. Ring. _Lin answer_. Ring. Ring. Ring.

_Hey you reached Lin! Don't bother leaving a message 'cause you know I definitely will not check this._ _Try calling Mika, if you have this number you should have hers. _

I hung up the phone. _Great_. I haven't heard from Lin in two years. Whenever I lose a roommate I call her. I try to will her back here, so we can be roomies again. So I can see her again. She went rouge, said that "college" life wasn't for her. And then went off by herself. Her parents didn't really care, they said that if she wants to screw up her life that was her own fault and she shouldn't go crying to them. I laughed at them, Lin screwed up her life awhile ago, we both did. I have nothing against her. She is my best friend after all, we just got into some heavy stuff.

The summer before college we decided to take a road trip. That was a great idea. That summer we learned some things, maybe some things I'd like to forget. I think learning that the monsters in my closet were real did some series damage to my personality. It wasn't that I just learned it then. I've known my entire life. Dear ol' dad hunted, while I stayed home alone and tried to be oblivious. My mom died when I was two, that's when my dad started. I never believed him or at least tried to convince myself I didn't. He trained me. He made me. He died a month before my eighteenth birthday. That's why a road trip seemed like such a good idea. IN the end I guess it wasn't though. I mean that's when I met Linn, and I was thrown into "the family business". That's when without a doubt I believed.

My phone buzzed and I was jolted since I started to zone out. I quickly answered it not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey." I answered crawling into a sitting position on my bed.

"Mika, it's me Toby. I guess you didn't see my ID 'cause I know you never answer my call…" The voice on the other end of the line chimed.

I rolled my eyes and breathed a reply into the phone. "Your right Toby I never answer when you call." I promptly hung up the phone, and flung it across the room. It hit the wall, and bounced on to the floor. Toby and I have a long history, and by long, I mean long. We started dating more than a year ago, and we broke up a little less than a year ago. It wasn't the best dating experience of my life, not like I've had many, but still. Toby seemed nice, good grades, nice family, cute, in a nutshell not my type. All my life I've been around the world's worst people, and after a while they grow on you. Toby was everything I wanted, but nothing I needed. Toby on the other hand thought I was perfect. Apparently being insane and dangerous is a turn-on for him. I sighed, college wasn't exactly what I hopped it would be. If you asked twelve-year old me and twenty-one year old me what the definition of college was they would be completely different. Me at twelve would think that college would be amazing; I'd have a lot of friends, live with no rules, and most importantly be away from hunting. Twenty-one year old me would say that college is crap, all the crap that I've dealt with my entire life seemed to follow me here.

I flipped my hair back with both my free hand, and slowly got off the bed. _I need some air._ I pulled on a pair of cowboy boots, and my leather jacket. I slipped a sleek, worn, hunting knife into my boot. I know it's sick, but I don't feel whole without it.

I walked through the college commons, passing a bunch of freshmen on their way to a keg party. I wrapped my arms around myself. _Gee, when did it get so cold?_ I took a sharp turn off the path and started my trek through the woods. The best part thus far of my college life is this, the abandoned railway bridge. It goes over a small creek that connects to the main lake around here. I started to walk up the small incline, balancing on ever tie. Once I got to the highest point I stopped and pulled myself up so I could sit on the ledge. The view was beautiful and reminded me of when I was little. Whenever dad and I would move, I would climb to the roof of our new house and sit and look at the sky. I've always liked heights, even when I was little. I gripped the railing and kicked my feet back and forth. The sky began to fade from a dazzling twilight to a dark night's sky. I took one last breath, before pulling myself up and walking back down.

Walking silently I heard the soft crunch of leaves behind me. Instinctively I grabbed the knife from my boot, and pulled my assailant into a head lock, pulling the knife up so it was brushing against her skin. _Her!_ My eyes fluttered to the hair, the eyes, and the insane, worn bomber jacket. I was so flustered; she pulled me down and forced my back hard into the ground, my knife pushed against my temple.

"Ahh, so you do or don't remember me?" A familiar voice cooed.

"Lin!" I screamed flinging my arms around her. We both collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles. "Don't you ever do that again!" I said pointing my finger at her. "Never leave EVER again!" I screamed. The giggles had left me and now I was pissed. I hand curled into a fist and I punched her hard in the jaw. She fell backwards hard.

"Mika!" she screamed. "What in the name of hell did you do that for?" she spit out some blood, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. I sighed.

"Well you abandoned me for two years, and now you randomly show back up." I wrapped my arm around her and hugged. She put her free arm around me, and burrowed her head into my shoulder.

"Would it make everything better if I bought you dinner?" she asked a crooked smile on her face. I smiled and nodded my head. _Wow Lin, you haven't changed a bit._

"Take the next left Lin." I replied. I had no clue why I let her drive my car; I mean it's _my_ car. She continued down the road, and took a right onto a dirt road. "Ugh, Lin is this going to be like one of those crappy horror movies where you take me out to the woods and murder me, cause I'm not up for that. " I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm going to use you to bait the monster and then we both die because of a squid man with a hook." She said sarcastically.

"Really," I said looking at her, "Where are we going?" Her face went serious for a minute, something I rarely saw happen.

"I need to talk to you. This is important, like crazy important." I nodded, as Lin pulled the car into an abandoned camp parking lot. She threw the door open, and went to go sit on the hood. I followed, kicking a little pebble as I went; I stuffed my hands in my pocket and looked up at the sky. Lin sighed and started pacing. "Something's coming, something big." I laughed.

"Something's always coming…" I muttered fiddling with the rings on my left hand. Lin shook her head.

"Not this big, we think we found…" she stopped, racking her brain for the right wording. She took a deep breath "… the thing that killed your mom." I stopped for a minute and slowly looked up.

"My mom was killed in a car accident." I said blankly. "My dad only started hunting because my mom wasn't there to stop him. I crossed my arms, and started to devour my lower lip; a habit I hadn't used since my dad died.

"I can't believe you!" Lin shouted, "Knowing all the things you know, you seriously thing your mom died in a car crash?"

"I don't know what to believe." I muttered.

"Well," Lin stated blankly crossing her arms, "Believe this." Lin's face had a look much like a parents. I sighed.

"How long do you think this hunt would be?"

"I don't know like a while, this thing is impossible to hunt down, and we barely got it, if you want it you have to get it now. And besides, I have a case for the meantime."

"Details?" I asked leaning in and pointing toward my ear.

"You get in the car, I tell you." she said waving her pointer finger at me.

"Fine, if this only takes a couple days. Take me back to my dorm, and I'll get some stuff." I replied heading back to the car, this time getting into the driver's side.

"Awesome!" Lin clapped, jogging over toward the car.

I adjusted my backpack and made my way down the stairs. I really didn't understand why Lin needed me. I knew she'd been hunting since she left, and I knew she knew I wasn't that willing to hunt. I skipped off the last few steps and landed with a soft thud. _Good_. Lin hadn't switched to the driver's seat. I softly pulled the door open and sat down, I reversed out of my parking spot and sped away.

"So?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Lin turned to me, her I-pod in hand playing the latest _it_ game.

"So, what?" she asked, kicking her foot up on the dashboard. I rolled my eyes,

"Obviously, what are we searching for?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Lin exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "I knew I forgot something!" I smiled, _'It's good to have her back'_. "Well for starters, it's a werewolf." She gave me a goofy grin, and returned to playing. Lin kicked the glove compartment, and it popped open, reveling a manila folder, with a unidog drawn on it. We were on a deserted stretch of road, so I balanced the wheel in between my legs. I grabbed the folder and started going through it.

"Apparently," I said to Lin, "A bunch of teenagers are going missing in Washington. Five so far in the last eight months, all girls. Only four turned up dead." I looked toward Lin approvingly. "You sure know how to pick cases." Lin smiled,

"You haven't even gotten to the best part." My eyes scanned the page, a news article from 1976 popped up. My eyes widened. "So this has happened before."

"The things been breeding."

"No," I said scanning the page, "Its family has been breading in Washington." I pointed toward the date. She nodded her head.

"Your right, I doubt this thing is ancient." We both giggled, and I pushed hard on the gas pedal. _Washington, that's at least two days away, fun_. "Well hopefully it'll be hot." I rolled my eyes,

"Lin, I know we both have bad luck with guys, but a werewolf, really?" I squinted my eyes at her, trying to hide a smile.

"At least I wasn't the one who dated a complete loser, I mean who's named Toby that's cool?" she asked turning to me and laughing. I shrugged and turned back to the road. I'd briefly mentioned Toby. He had been the one thing I had been dying to tell Lin about, but catching up right now didn't seem appropriate. I flipped on the radio and adjusted it to an older rock station. House of the Rising Sun popped on. The tension in my shoulders released and I sighed. I looked over at Lin to see that she was completely engrossed in a tamagachi. I turned back to the road and calmed down, melting with the music. _Damn. Why does this feel so right? All I could think about when I was little is how much I hated this, so why am I enjoying this? _

Again I floored the gas, and knew the car was going well over the speed limit. _Who cared? I know I don't._

_Approx. 1 day and 10ish hours later-_

I rested my head on the table in the crappy bar Lin and I had stopped in. _Ugh_. Cheesy bars like this were horrible. A muscular guy walked over and dropped a corona in front of me. I sighed and took a huge sip; Lin was already baked and was dancing on a table. I face palmed and leaned back in my chair. Lin was a fun drunk but not a great hangover person. I stood up and grabbed Lin's hand and pulled her off the table.

"Lin, were going back to the motel." She stopped and put on the saddest puppy-dog face she could,

"Your bossy."

"No, your drunk." I grabbed her hand and pulled. She followed, until we got to the car, and buckled herself in.

We drove for a few minutes before, she said anything.

"Mika, did you really miss me?" I turned to her and then back to the road, a steady drizzle started to come down.

"yep." I turned to her again "why would you think that? That I didn't miss you I mean." Lin bite her lip and fiddled with her fingers. She took a deep breath,

"I mean I ditched you after, after everything." The rain started to come down much harder. My shoulders hunched a little and I tried harder to concentrate on the road. Lin looked out the window biting her nails.

"_Hey Lin," I called across the bar, waving happily. _

"_Mika, meet Dave." She pointed to an attractive guy sitting next to her. I said hello, and pulled Lin away for a minute to talk to her. _

"_I'm going back to the motel."_

"_Ok"_

"_Be back by midnight." I winked and walked away._

"_Alright mom." She called after me. I walked into the cold night and shivered. Lin had the keys to the car, so I would be walking home. That didn't really bother me though. I adjusted my shorts, and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I started to hum a Rolling Stones song, and kick a pebble. My thoughts flooded to college, how much fun Lin and I would have. A smile came to my face. That's when I heard it. An awful sound, the sound of a girls scream. I stopped, everything went silent, and my heart skipped a beat. _

"_Hello?" I called quietly, I try calling louder but I can't make a sound. Suddenly I see a girl running toward me, screaming and crying. My feet glued themselves down, I couldn't move._

"_Help! Help!" she screamed. The closer she got the more I saw her, and the more freaked I got. She was covered in blood, oh my god, the blood. It looked like the skin had been peeled off of her arms, and burns covered various parts of her face. "Help!" she screamed again, grabbing me by the shoulders. I quickly shook her off and backed up. Instinctively I grabbed her by the arm and ran. _

"_RUN!" I ordered. I pushed my way through trees and brush. Whatever was after this girl I could hear it now. I stopped and pushed her ahead of me, "Run, and don't stop." I gritted my teeth and stood up straighter. She nodded her eyes red from tears. I pulled my hunting knife from out of my shorts. I had no clue what was coming or if this would even help. I held my ground, fighting back all my fear, but at the same time trying to muster all the knowledge my father had gave me. Slowly I backed up, surveying the area. I jerked my head around and could make out the silhouette of a cabin. Hesitantly I turned around and jogged toward it. I walked to the back portion of the cabin, and crouched down. The sound of footsteps caught my attention, my head jerked to the left. It was the girl, being dragged behind something. My hand flung over my mouth, as the girl let out a scream. She was still alive. The thing dragged her over to the other side of the cabin, and I could hear her bargaining for her life. My eyes began to water, and I could feel myself screaming. My hand went tighter over my mouth. What must have been the sound of flesh being taken off of a body is what I heard. I started rocking myself, I didn't notice that the sound had stopped. I slowly looked up. My father stood in front of me, his hands red and clawed, his eyes a jet black. His hand came down and collided with my chest. _

I sat up straight in bed, a cold sweat covering my body. That dream, that stupid dream. I looked over at Lin, she was out cold. I took a deep breath and got out of bed. My laptop was on the floor next to my bag. I picked it up and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Flipped the seat down, and sat. I signed into my email, and checked my inbox, nothing that interesting. I flipped out my phone, one new voicemail. I put in my pass code and waited. _One new message, t_he animatronic voice chimed. I hit one, and waited.

"Mika" the voice said sadly. Immediately I recognized the voice, Toby's mom. "Mika, I regret to inform you, but, um" she stopped and pushed back a sob. "Toby's dead." My heart stopped. She stopped, and cried, the phone went dead. I wrapped my arms around myself, and pinched my eyes shut. I just sat there. _What the hell happened?_ Quickly I typed _Toby McFure _into Google. The first link that popped up was a news article. I scanned the page, Toby's throat had been slashed, and his body had been mutilated. The police were passing it off as a gang thing. _What gangs were there though?_ I closed my computer and climbed back into bed. _It was a gang. It was a gang. It was a gang._ I pounded the thought into my head, as I fell asleep.

I woke up to the song "Hit me With Your Best Shot" that Lin was blaring on her ipod. I rolled over and put my pillow over my ears.

"Lin!" I screamed getting up on my knees. "Turn _that_ off! Now!"

"well," Lin started, "You need to stop that incessant babbling you were doing while you were sleeping last night."

"What babbling?" I asked sliding off the bed.

"I don't know." Lin replied turning the music off. "I couldn't really tell what you were saying." I nodded and slinked off to the bathroom. I pulled on a pair of white shorts, with a form fitting blue stripe button up shirt, with a pair of tan boat shoes. My hair was pulled up in a pony tail with a fish tail braid. Finally I applied a little make up. In total, I was only in the bathroom for five minutes. When I came out, Lin was dressed, and had two cups of coffee.

"So what's the deal for today?" I asked Lin, sipping my coffee, feeling the hot liquid rush over my tongue.

"I was thinking we could do something illegal." I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my car keys.

"Let's go Lin." We exited the room, and began our journey toward something illegal.

As soon as we got into my car, Lin pulled out to badges from her pack. She handed one to me,

"So we're wild life officials?" I asked scanning the card.

"Yep."

"And my name is 'Laura Croft'?"

"Ya, mines 'Georgia Swift'."

"Lin, my names Laura Croft as in the tomb raider." I glared at her.

"So?" Lin asked alarmed by my surprised reaction. "Your name could be that." I rolled my eyes and roared out of the parking lot.

Surprisingly it only took us twenty minutes to find Tronton Park. We rushed past what seemed to be an endless supply of trees. We pulled into a little area with a cabin that read "Park Office". Lin and I jumped out of the car, as a ranger came out. Lin walked up to him, a flirtatious smile crossing her face. Her eyes fluttered down to him name tag. She stuck her hand out,

"Hello Ranger Mike. I'm Georgia Swift and this is my partner Laura Croft." I quickly shook Mike's hand and added to her statement.

"We're from, uh… h-q." I said pulling out my badge from my pocket. "We were sent to investigate the recent deaths." A sad expression came over the rangers face.

"Oh… I expected this sooner or later. Well why don't you come in, I don't want to worry folks'." Lin and I turned around at the exact same time. No one was out here but us. We shrugged and followed Mike inside.

He offered us some coffee and brought us into a side office.

"So," Lin asked flipping out a small notebook. "When was the first body recovered?"

"A little over a month ago, right in front of the office." He rubbed his eyes with his hands. "She looked like she had been mold by a wolf or a bear. There was so much blood though…" he stopped for a minute and pinched the bridge of his nose. "All I can say is that I've never seen as much blood before in my life. The other three weren't torn up as bad. Just lucky number one, her name was Tabitha McFarland. Her face was so badly destroyed we had to go by dental records. The other ones were just scraped up they could be identified by their faces." I nodded,

"Were there any strange markings on the body?"

"No. They were just torn up."

"These girls," Lin added "Were they friends?"

"As far as I know, no, but you'd have to ask their families. " Lin nodded,

"Thanks a lot Mike. Call me if you find anything else out?" Mike stood up and shook both of our hands again, his eyes wandered a little too far down Lin's body. "I will call you…" The good ranger said his eyes still lingering. I looked back and forth, I snapped my fingers.

"Her eyes are up there." I muttered gesturing toward Lin's face. I stomped off and into the surrounding woods.

A few seconds later, Lin emerged from in front of the trees and stood next to me.

"Oh god, I think I was just eye-raped by that freak." Lin muttered crossing her arms over her chest. I let out a little giggle.

"Well we should look for some evidence or whatever. I think we should move Mike up to suspect number one though." I cracked another smile.


End file.
